Some Nights
by page-394-always1
Summary: For years Petunia Dursley had been running, hiding, from the people, the place, she once called home. Her and her family, were safe. But they came. They with their evil and cruel minds came and took her son, her nephew, and herself back to that place. She wasn't sure of much, but she did know that the 75th Hunger Games was going to be nothing but memorable.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't have that good of imagination. So, obviously I did not come up with the Harry Potter or the Hunger Games series. Those two wonderfully imaginative worlds were created by and belong to J.K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins.**

**Prologue**

A young girl with tousled dark hair looked up at her mother and father. They were whispering to each other hastily in the doorway of the room she shared with her little sister. The young girl watched her parents dark figures as they finally agreed upon something that the girl hadn't heard.

The young girl's eyes followed her mother's silhouette as she leaned over her little sister's bed. At seeing her mother gently picking her little sister up from her bed and her father leaving the room in a haste, she quickly sat up in bed. Her fully alert eyes locked with her mother's.

Her mother gently put a finger to her mouth, signaling the young girl not to make a sound. The girl obeyed her mother's wishes. Her mother situated her sister on her hip and walked swiftly to the young girl's bedside. With her mother now close up, the young girl noticed how she was dressed. Her mother had several layers of clothing on, though they all did not own much of clothing, the young girl could see her mother had somehow managed to wear all she had at once.

Her mother bent down gently, becoming eye level to her eldest daughter. "Darling," she said in a hushed tone. "I need you to put as much of your clothes on as you can. Can you do that for Mommy?"

The young girl nodded automatically, ready to do anything for her mother. Her mother gave a grim smile and motioned for her to start to dress. The young girl clambered from her bed as quietly as she could and hurriedly dressed.

As the girl finished dressing (zipping up an old jacket) she saw her mother dress her sister. Her sister, no more then four, was barely awake as her mother did so. The young girls' mother jaw was set and firm, determined to dress her youngest in as many layers as she could manage.

Soon, the father of the girls was back in the room. He held a bag bulging with what smelled like their supper. Food? Why was her daddy packing food?

"Sam-" the young girl's mother whispered, looking at her husband. Her hands just finished the buttoning the small coat on her daughter.

"Ready?" her husband whispered, cutting her off. The mother's eyebrows drew together in concentration, her lips pursed, and finally, she nodded. She quickly took her daughter in her arms and adjusted her to sit on her hip.

The young girls' father moved across the room silently and stopped in front of the eldest daughter.

"We're leaving, Tuney." the young girl looked in her father's eyes. Her eyes shined with excitement and fright. Her father searched her face, his hands held the girl's arms in place, offering a feeling of protectiveness. "Are you ready?"

The girl, Tuney (as her father called her), opened her mouth, as if to say something, but she decided against it. She suddenly left her bewildered father squatting on the ground, and leapt onto her sister's small bed. She hastily grabbed ragged old bunny toy and returned to her father's side.

Realization dawned on her father's face as he took in the toy and his eldest daughter. The toy was Tuney's sister's. Her sister would have been very upset not to find it when she woke. Tuney's father gave her a slight smile. Tuney smiled shyly back and went into her father's open arms. Her hand gripping her sister's bunny and the other hand gripping her father's neck as he lifted her off the ground.

As child of such a young age, Tuney could only remember snippets of what happened next. She hadn't seen much, as her face was snuggled into her father's coat. But she could still hear.

At first was only the near soundless closing of the doors and the fast footsteps of her parents as the made their way out of their home and into the District. It was dark out, no lights shone. It was after curfew for sure.

And then after loud silence only filled with the beating of her father's heart and his shallow breathing, there was voices. Familiar voices.

Tuney snuggled more into her father's coat. She didn't understand what her parents were talking to their acquaintances about. She just managed to understand that they were joining them in leaving the District.

They started to move again. Before she knew it, Tuney had fallen asleep. By the time she had woken, or at least opened her eyes for a brief moment, she was in unfamiliar settings, trees surrounded her. It scared her.

Where was the houses? Where was the fence? _Where was she?_

For a five year old, she was surprisingly bright. Always aware of her surroundings and what was going on. But now... all she knew was that the District was a bad place where her cousin had left and never came back. Her parents had gotten her and her sister out. They were safe.

But Tuney didn't feel safe. They were still moving, there was still danger.

At that moment, Tuney promised herself, that she would look after her sister the best she could. Her sister would remember these things when she grew up, would she? But Tuney would. She knew she would.

Tuney would make sure her sister was safe. No matter what her age was and what she had to do, she would make sure that her little sister, her Lily, would be safe.

* * *

**A/N:** I've had this idea for months now. I've just finally decided to write it. I hope you like it...

(to those reading my other fic, Gone: I'm still writing it and there should be an update (though it will be about only 1,000 words :/) in the near future. Promise!)


End file.
